bloodcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fumito Nanahara
Fumito Nanahara (七原 文人, Nanahara Fumito) is the main antagonist in the series Blood-C and movie Blood-C: The Last Dark. Personality Fake Personality At the start of the series Fumito appears to be a very caring and kind person. He cared deeply for Saya Kisaragi and always tried to cheer her up when sad. Real Personality By the final episode, he is shown to be a sadistic and remorseless person which is demonstrated when he allows his defectors to suffer violent deaths. He also reveals his obsession for Saya and her abilities while still maintaining a teasing and cordial demeanor towards her. Appearance Fumito is a rather tall and handsome young man with fair skin, sandy-blond hair, and bronze-brown eyes. His attire in the series is mainly his cafe uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, dark-grey slacks, black shoes, and brown-strapped green apron with the cafe insignia. In the flashbacks, he wears a white suit and a green tie. In the film The Last Dark, he wears a long white jacket with the Nanahara emblem, white pants, and white shoes. Plot Episodes Saya's neighbor and the owner of Guimauve, a coffee shop near Saya's home. He is also a friend and junior of Tadayoshi back in their high school years, although he attended it much later than Tadayoshi. Fumito usually serves breakfast for Saya and makes bento lunches for her. He once stated to Saya that she is special to him, and that she is more important to him than thing else. After her battles, he expresses his concern towards Saya by bringing coffee and guimauve to her. Saya once questioned him about his guimauve asking if they were always pink in color — he mysteriously states it depends what is mixed in them. He is revealed to be the series main antagonist, being the one behind the experiment to see whether Saya would revert back to her previous personality. Unlike his persona in the experiment, Fumito demonstrates himself to be a sadistic and remorseless character who allows his defectors to die violent deaths while being obsessed with Saya and her abilities, but still maintaining a teasing and cordial demeanor towards her. Right after Saya kills Tadayoshi, he unleashes the Furukimono on the town before leaving in his van. When Saya tried to finish Fumito just as he was taking off in his helicopter, he shoots her in the face revealing that the guimauve she loved so much was made from all her killings before leaving her. The Last Dark In the film, The Last Dark, he is revealed to be the owner of the company 7th Heaven that controls the city and its watchmen. There, he assisted by Yūka Amino and Kutou while keeping tabs on the city's activities. When he becomes aware of Saya's presence, he decides to toy with her. He reveals himself to her when she attempts to infiltrate Suji Academy (but the one before her was fake) then unleashes a Furukimono on her, and then Kuto to test her will to kill humans (which she is unable to do so). When they finally meet again for real, he is delighted to see Saya. He reveals Kuroto Mogari to be a traitor who has been relaying info on SIRRUT and secretly drugged Saya before the mission. But when Kuroto revealed his intentions, he attempted to kill Fumito by stabbing him in his side only to be jabbed in the eye by a vial of Saya's blood and transformed into a Furukimono pod. He converses with Saya how every Elder Bairn he made was for her and tried to create more by experimenting on any human he could grab only to fail relentlessly (one of which is revealed to be Mana's father whom Saya unknowingly killed). As Saya comes out of her comatose state, Fumito fuses with the pod unleashing a very powerful Elder Bairn. It goes into a final battle with Saya during which he further expresses his desire for her. After defeating the Furukimono-Fumito, he reveals to Saya that he wanted to be like her in order to be with her and begs for her forgiveness. He stabs himself through the heart with her blade as he embraces her, declaring her the winner of their bet and accepts the punishment as the loser. He kisses her before he falls dead at her feet and disappears, leaving her alone again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased